


Aftermath

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Death, Dream Smp, No Smut, Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, no respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo look over Manburg from afar.But everything is not as it seems.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever time posting on Archive Of Our Own! Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Warning for derealization!

"That didn't go to plan, did it Tubbo?" Tommy asked, sighing.

The two best friends sat side by side on a bench - the bench by Tommy's house to be specific. Tubbo turned to look at Tommy, a faint smile whilst music played in the distance. Mellohi had always been Tommy's favourite. 

"Hey, calm down! We're fine right?" Tubbo laughed, gently biting the inside of his cheek, his eyes darting to look at the sun setting on the horizon.

Tommy let out a small chuckle, as he swiftly turned his head to look at the shorter boy, his brown hair gently swaying with each gust of wind. Tubbo adjusted his bangs so they weren't covering his eyes. The two of them were face to face, and stayed like that before one of them burst out into laughter. Tommy grinned at Tubbo, baring his braces.

"God Tubbo, you're awfully optimistic! Anyways, how are you? I'm sure what Techno did must of hurt." He asked, tilting his head. 

"Don't worry about me Tommy! I'm fine, gosh and you call me clingy!" Tubbo giggled as the music came to it's end, the only sounds present being the two boy's breathing and the gentle blow of the wind.

"Looks like the music stopped, I'll get another one. How does Blocks sound?" Toby asked, followed by a small nod from the blonde.

He stood up, still smiling, and began to walk towards what had formally been Tommy's home. The home that had simply been dug inside of a hill, a place where the two boys had felt safe, away from the dangers and society. His footsteps eventually faded away until Tommy could only hear himself.

No.

No?

That's not right at all.

Is it?

Tommy sat there, waiting for his friend to return. He remained seated on the bench, the bench that overlooked the Manburg Festival. He was waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting for what felt like an eternity, waiting for his beloved partner to come back. How long had it been?

Tommy felt a hand press on his shoulder, it was too big to be Tubbo's hand. The hands were wearing wool gloves, which were warm at touch.

"What are you doing Tommy? You've been here alone for the past few minutes." A familiar voice asked, it was Wilbur.

Tommy turned his body to look behind him, raising his head upwards before replying, "I'm waiting for someone."

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, adjusting his beanie, and took a short breath, "Who are you waiting for Tommy?"

"Tubbo."

The taller man's expression changed from curious to concerned real quickly. That wasn't right, it couldn't of been.

"Tommy, Tubbo is dead."


End file.
